Ventricular assist devices (VAD) are used to provide care to advanced heart failure patients requiring mechanical circulatory support. VADs generally operate by taking blood from one point (such as the left ventricle) and delivering it to another point (such as the aorta) with sufficient force to assist the patient's heart in pumping blood. VADs can include continuous-flow and pulsatile-flow devices. More recently, continuous-flow devices have become the standard of care due to various aspects such as mechanical longevity and reliability. Amongst VADs, left ventricular assist devices (LVADs) are much more common than right ventricular assist devices (RVADs). However, both types are in use. VADs were originally only used as a bridge to transplant. However, more recently, some VADs have been approved as destination therapy.